Aircraft must typically transmit and receive information during flight. However, small aircraft (e.g., unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs)) may have restrictions on the placement of traditional antenna apparatuses due to size and/or weight concerns. These restrictions typically result in antennae on small aircraft that have low directionality and/or low gain. Coupled with severe limitations on power consumption and radiated power, as well as the need for high bandwidth video signals, operational transmit/receive ranges for UAVs are often far less than satisfactory.